Meixiang
Meixiang '''has a vivacious, effusive and highly expressive personality, quick to show affection for her loved ones, just as quick to anger. Amnityville Academy Mei enrolled into the Academy to learn more about her world and the human world. Since she came into the world she still knows very little, with no memories of her past living life or any serious knowledge of her current place in this world, its left her a little behind of everyone else. She not only wishes to hone her physical skills but her mental skills as well and apply them to real life situations, so that in the future what she gains here will help her succeed. Doing such would give her a great feeling of accomplishment and pride. Personality Mei is undyingly loyal to her closest friends, sometimes ending up as a door mat to those who have a more dominant personality. But even still, if one's person or character comes under attack she is quick to take up arms, whether physical or verbal, against the person who hurt her friend. Though she doesn't lack in the charisma department. She could charm the pants off a hobo if she really put some thought into it. Mei can be as sweet and endearing as she can be cunning and devious. But her devious side is never to the extreme in which someone would end up hurt in the end. With a natural pension for agility and swiftness, Mei spends a lot of her down time working on gymnastics to keep herself in tip top condition. Whether its in an actual gym or just using her surroundings. She always finds a way to work it into her current events. Balancing books on her head as she walks or tip toeing along elevated structures are just a few examples. And she always loves a challenge that puts her agility to the test. Especially when its a challenge concocted by others and is extremely elaborate. She meets every challenge with great excitement and determination to pull it off. Dancing is another of her loves. Mainly ballet, but she's been known to do other styles as well. Though not as often. There's just something about wearing a tutu and gliding across a stage gracefully that fills her with great joy. And if she can get others that she knows to see her perform it makes her all the more giddy. Mei thrives of praise and the approval of others, so she always strives to be her best, especially when showing off her talents. If she thinks she's done her best yet doesn't get the praise she thinks she deserves Mei tends to wear it on her sleeve for a while. But eventually she will shrug it off and grow more determined to do even better the next time. And she will not let anything get in her way of shining like a star. Abilities Natural Ability '''Maneuverability - Jiang Shi are very swift and graceful. They can jump and "glide" to and from uncanny heights, almost as if they were flying. Fear Abilities Soul Taste (Double Take) - Channeling her FEAR, Mei uses it to get in two powerful strikes. Soul Feast (The Chill) - To heal herself or others, Mei gather's FEAR in her mouth. When healing herself she merely swallows, allowing the FEAR to flow through her body internally. If healing others a green mist will emanate from her mouth and surround the one who she is healing, they will absorb it externally. Soul Shatter (Swift Strikes) - Mei uses her speed and agility to strike opponents multiple times in rapid succession. Category:Students and Halloween characters Category:Ghosts